


沉船

by foxhuhu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # P5，主明，含大量狮明# 有私设，没有仔细考据过原作设定，若有冲突就当我篡改了# 高度重口猎奇，可能引起不适，请随时自我保护点×
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

明智吾郎死掉的时候，来栖晓很气。之前打了印象空间八百遍换钱买的装备，这下子全都泡汤了，泡到了狮童正义那艘巨轮的舱里。后来来栖晓对此始终耿耿于怀，事情全部结束后他频繁地跑各种钓鱼场，河边的，海边的，泥潭边的，用尽各种鱼饵和手法钓鱼——这变成了他的一种古怪癖好，仿佛觉得哪一天能从哪片水域里捞出个什么人来似的。

他钓上来过各种各样的鱼，也钓上来过各种各样的东西。什么破靴子啊，老衬衣啊，旧钱包啊，烂手套啊……这些东西里头时常卷着其它玩意儿，比如碎石头，玻璃渣，还有大大小小的贝壳碎片，诸如此类的东西。

摩尔加纳看着他说，你是不是有点儿着魔？他摇摇头说，没有。摩尔加纳又说，你的手机短信每天堆十几条，你都不回了？他摇摇头说，都回了，都拒了，没时间。摩尔加纳再说，眼瞅着二月十四日快到了，你到底想没想好？来栖晓摇摇头说，不想了，睡觉。

那天他做了一个梦。梦见自己是一艘船，在一条积满淤泥的河道上行驶。

船体很大，很结实，钢铁的船身破开粘滞的淤泥前行。他在河底，甲板和船舱被冰冷的河水没过。上方看不见光线，光线全被深深的河水遮挡反射了出去。船陷在河床的淤泥里，本应是搁浅的情形。可他这艘船，却好似长了脚，安了轮子，或是船腹上生了爬行用的刚毛，总之他能动，能在这一望无边的乌黑的烂泥里艰难、却一步一步地前行。

醒来的时候他对摩尔加纳说一声：呃，你能不能先下楼去。

摩尔加纳吹了吹胡子，一脸不屑地瞅他，说：又……？然后转身翘着尾巴下楼去。

屋里剩下他一个人的时候，来栖晓开始自慰。通常他自慰的时候会想一想川上老师，或武见医生，或大宅一子，或御船千早。但是今天他谁也不用想，他脑子里是那条河道，那没过全身的水，那覆住肢体的泥，还有水里和泥里散发出来的味道。

上午他去了涩谷中央街，那里的书店进了新书。他买了一本塞在包里。有一本杂志上登着各大报纸登过无数遍的消息：明智吾郎依旧下落不明。他拿起来，看了看，又放下。背包里的摩尔加纳叹息一声，说：你是在为什么放不下？你是那么想救他吗？来栖晓摇摇头，说，回家。

回家的地铁上人很少，他找了个座坐下。时间足够，他可以看看书。他取出新买的那本书。摩尔加纳探过头来，是尼尔·盖曼的《北欧众神》。

****

明智吾郎几乎不做梦，要做只做一个梦，或者那一个梦的变体。

梦里他在门外，透过门缝看着屋内的场景。屋内有一个女人的裸体，稻穗一样金黄的头发披散下来，盖到赤裸的背和腰际；光洁的臀部露出来，在床垫上起伏不停。床上有一个赤裸的男人，他的腿向床的末端、向着门口的方向伸出来，腿的肤色发黑，还长着清晰的黑的短毛。这个梦充斥着气味和声音。气味堵在他的鼻腔里，声音震动他的耳膜。在这种气味和声音混杂的空间里，他眼前的两具肉体交叠在一起。那个女人背对着他，看不见他。那个男人忽然侧了一下头，锐利的视线刺进了他的眼里。

他脚下晃了一下，险些摔倒。他赶紧扶住门沿。他所立足的地面前后左右地摇摆，他觉得胃里一阵恶心。他恍惚地意识到，原来他是在船上。某一艘客轮上。他所站立的房门，是其中某一个豪华客舱卧室的门。

而他不应该在这里。

他应该在他自己的房间里，老老实实地和自己玩。

****

来栖晓那晚又做了相同的梦。梦里他是一艘船，在一条积满淤泥的河道上前行。

河道比前一天窄了，淤泥比前一天深了，水温比前一天热了，热到烫起来。他行走得很艰难，因为那河床在运动。河道在收缩，淤泥在翻滚，河水在奔涌。前方的水流把泥冲起来 ，泥水沸腾着拍打上船身和甲板，又沉又黏地拖住他的步伐。后方的水流又卷挟着更多更热的污泥猛推过来，像巨浪推动着飘摇的船体，一路摇摇晃晃地扎进泥滩。河水和淤泥疯狂地翻滚着，搅在一起，成为一片黑漆漆的、混沌的泥水。它充满了整条河，完全遮蔽了上方的空间，从那河面以上，彻底地透不过一点儿光线来。泥水之中有复杂的气味。有一些他很熟悉，有一些他不那么熟悉。那种气味呛着他，让他耳晕目眩。他什么都看不见。他也不知道自己要前往何处，他只是依旧努力地向前。

又一股巨浪从身后袭来，铺天盖地的泥水湮没了他整个船体。他在污泥底下憋住气，他试图变出腮来好让自己呼吸。那水和泥中充满了一股他异常熟悉的气味。

那是精液的气味。

他醒来的时候又看了摩尔加纳一眼，说：呃……

摩尔加纳冷冷地看着他，一脸鄙夷地喵一声，说我知道，我先下楼去。

****

明智吾郎还在做那个梦，不过现在梦境变了。

虽然他还在船上，还在那豪华客舱里，虽然客舱的卧室依旧有一张大床，大床上依旧有一个裸体的男人和一个裸体的女人，裸体的女人依旧有一头稻穗般金黄的头发，头发依旧散落到背部和腰际，腰际以下的部分依然坐在那男人的小腹上，裸露的臀依然在上下起伏着——可这一次，他不在门外，那个男人也不需要侧过头才能看见他。那个男人的眼睛现在盯着他，或者盯着他的脸，或者盯着他的脖颈，或者盯着他的乳房，或者盯着他们身体交接的地方。那个男人的欲望，一根又丑又大又硬的东西，正在搅动他的身体，从他两腿之间的甬道插入，直捣内部的脏器。

他甚至不知道那个男人正在贯穿的是他的哪一条甬道。他分不太清。那个男人有时喜欢从前面插入，有时喜欢从后面进去。那是个阴晴不定的人，想从哪里进去随他的情绪。明智甚至也分不清自己的身体，他有时觉得那是自己的身体，有时觉得那大概是他母亲的身体。他也分不清自己在哪里。他觉得自己漂在半空中里，那男人的视线透过女人的肉体看着自己，那男人的性器穿过女人的阴道叩击在他身上，那男人猛然释放的精液冲上他的全身，浓烈的性臭冲垮他的神经，在他的体内掀起一阵阵强烈而狰狞的快感。正如他们所在的客船，在海浪的摇晃中冲进了一场雷电交加的风暴。

风暴平息时，他低下头来。他看着自己的腹部一点一点地隆起。那男人还在他身下，只是他的性器已经一点一点萎去。那性器每萎缩一点，他的腹部就增大一点。那腹部越隆越大，压得他的腹腔和下肢酸疼起来。那男人面无表情地看他，仿佛看着一场与自己无关的滑稽戏。他却因腹部的疼痛开始出汗，他始终那样跪坐着，坐在那个男人萎靡掉了的性器上，开始分娩。

他分娩出一匹八腿的马驹，它生得很漂亮，有金色的鬃毛。他将它托在手上，他将它献给那个男人。那个男人问他：这是什么？他说：这是我的孩子，他叫明智吾郎。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

来栖晓找了个海边的钓鱼点，荒僻的一处海滩，立着黝黑嶙峋的岩石。

他在那里遇到一个老人。老人看着他说：钓鱼啊，这里根本钓不到鱼。他问老人：那能钓到什么？老人耸耸肩，说：很多东西呀，这海里沉过许多船，底下埋着各种各样的东西；但能钓起什么来，那得看你自己。

那晚他继续做着河道的梦，只是他的船着了岸，撞在沙滩上，搁了浅。他变成了人形从船上爬出来，两脚踩进淤泥铺成的河岸。河岸的淤泥也深不可测，一踩上去没到膝盖深。四处张望看见黑洞洞的一片，也不知道自己到底停泊在什么地方。

他摸着黑脚步一深一浅地走着。他整个人浸在水里。他不确定自己是否有了腮，但似乎他不需要憋气，可以正常地呼吸。然而他还是不喜欢这水中的气味，它咸腥的，有时还带着点血的气息。

他发现前方似乎有个洞穴的入口，那入口之后的空间仿似与这外边有异。他一步一滑地向那个方向走，走得很是艰难，每一步都要被淤泥缠住，一不小心都会被黑水吞没。可那穴口仿似很遥远，他步行了很久也无法接近。在他所在之处与那穴口之间仿佛横亘了另一条深的河，它没有底，像一个巨大的深渊。

****

明智吾郎做着混沌的梦。梦里他有时是匹骏马，有时是个人形。

是骏马的时候，他是那个男人的坐骑。他对他的主人说，您说出您的目的地，我保证一瞬就带您到那里。是人形的时候，他躺在淤泥里，是那个男人稀烂而腐臭的欲望之泥。他踩在其中，躺在其中，看着那个男人的五官、四肢、毛发、性器无定型地漂浮在泥里，忽起忽没，时隐时现。他赤身裸体，同那淤泥交媾。

那淤泥缚住他的手脚，将他的身体打开；那淤泥钻进他的后穴，蹂躏他的肠壁；那淤泥包裹他的男根，挤压他的欲望。于是他的欲望也从他的体内喷出来，一股一股地，射进他身下的泥里。欲望夹杂着欲望，在这片混沌不化的空间里发酵。不知什么时候起，在他的欲望溅落的地方，有三个形貌逐渐从泥里浮现。它们慢慢地变大，慢慢地成型，慢慢地从泥底钻出来。它们一个长成一条蛇，一个长成一匹狼，最后一个长成一个人形。那人形右侧的脸颊白里透红，留着金色的短发；左侧的脸皮褶皱腐烂，披着干枯的白发。这三个怪物从它们出生的淤泥中开始行走，沉默无言地向外，朝着这阴暗洞穴的外侧走去。

****

来栖晓站在深渊的边上，远远地朝那深渊底部凝望。他看见下面有一条游动的巨蛇，它吐着长长的信子，信子上沾满致命的毒液。

隔着深渊他看见前方有一座小山一般的东西，山上有个山洞，从山洞里流出一条河流来。但仔细一看那便不是什么山，流出的也不是什么河。那是一匹被捆绑钉死的巨狼，它的上颚和下颚之间插着一把巨剑，让它的嘴合不上，让它的口水从嘴里流出，流成一条河来。

来栖晓沿着深渊的边缘走，想要找到可以跨越的桥。他终于看见一座桥，桥头站着一个少年。他走过去，发现那少年有两半的脸。右侧的脸是活着的少年的脸，俊俏秀丽，留着到耳根的金色、松软的头发——那很像明智吾郎的脸。左侧的脸是干枯的死人的脸，皮肤腐烂成黑色，露出骨头来——他已经辨不出那是谁的脸。

他和这个少年对话。那条巨蛇不会语言，那匹巨狼的嘴被人固定，他于是只能和这个半死半活的少年对话了。

“请问深渊里的那条巨蛇是什么？”他问那少年。

少年说：“那是我的兄弟。他是我父的嫉妒，他名叫‘明智吾郎’。”

“请问深渊对面的那匹巨狼是什么？”他问那少年。

少年说：“那也是我的兄弟。他是我父的愤怒，他名叫‘明智吾郎’。”

“请问你又是谁？”他问那少年。

少年说：“我是巨蛇和巨狼的兄弟，是我父之子。我是我父的憎恶，我名叫‘明智吾郎’。”

“那么你父是谁？他人在哪里？”他继续问那少年。

少年说：“我父名叫‘明智吾郎’，他在洞穴里，在深渊的那一侧。”

“我可以过这桥吗？我想到洞穴里去。我要找你的父亲。”他对那少年说。

“深渊的那侧是死人之地。你是个活人，你真的要过去吗？”少年这么问他。

“对。”他点点头，“我要过去，我在找明智吾郎，你的父亲，我在找他的欲望。”

“他的欲望在洞穴里。如果你果真有所觉悟，我也不阻拦你。”少年说着，侧身让开了路。

来栖晓从他左侧的死人的那一半身体边上踏上那桥。那桥摇摇晃晃，下边就是无底的深渊。嫉妒之蛇在他足底游荡。他踏过那桥，走到那小山底下，听见那愤怒之狼含混的吼叫。

“所以，这海里到底沉了哪些东西呢？”来栖晓在海边这样问那位老人。

“欲望呀。”老人说，“还有欲望所生之物——嫉妒呀，憎恶呀，愤怒呀……”

“我该如何做才能打捞上欲望来？”他继续问。

“孩子，你尝过极深的嫉妒吗？”老人问。

他摇头。

“你有过刻骨的憎恶吗？”老人问。

他摇头。

“你感受过不可抑制的愤怒吗？”老人问。

他还是摇头。

“我有过一些愤怒。”他这么说，“但大概不如您说的那般深。”

“那你知道欲望吗？”老人又问。

“人人皆有欲望。”他说，“我自然也不例外。”

“你是怀着怎样的心情去打捞？”老人接着问，“你是为什么在寻找？又因什么而不安？”

他摇摇头：“我不知道。我感到……遗憾，还有……悲伤。也许还有一点点……孤独。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

明智吾郎在自慰。

他在一个密闭的极小的空间里。这个空间是白色的。虽然这里没有光，但他知道整个空间的内壁都是白色的。这个空间里只有他一个人。而他，也是白色的。此时的他很小，非常非常的小，小到没有人能看见他，没有人能找到他，甚至没有人意识到他的存在。他浑身赤裸地，孤独而无忧地蜷在这个纯白的密闭空间中。他在自慰。

他的手指握着自己的性器，有节律地一下一下地撸动着。他闭着眼，他的眼从一开始就没有睁开。他只是把手放在自己的性器上，全凭本能地爱抚它，从这个枯燥的动作中汲取快感，让自己愉悦起来。

他偶尔也会想起自己第一次自慰的情景。那时他刚到青春期，第一次勃起。他解开腰带和拉链掏出自己的阴茎，用手那么握着，走到母亲的卧室里去。母亲瞪着他问他干什么。他望着母亲，手里托着自己硬起来的性器，满脸不知所措。他见过母亲将那个男人的东西握在手里，含在嘴里，塞进身子里。他觉得，他的东西现在又肿又疼，他的母亲也许会为他做一样的事情。

可他的母亲揍了他，一巴掌打在脸上，把他的头撞在门上。然后卧室的门狠狠关上，锁起来。他听见母亲在屋里哭的声音。而他自己，背靠着门，坐在地上，生涩地，别扭地，自力更生地，把自己的欲望撸了出来。

没有父母的孩子得学会自立。学会自力更生。学会和世界斗争。

所以他用他自己的方式斗争。同时他学会自慰。他悟性很高，很快掌握了让自己愉快的技巧。他不需要别人就能让自己很容易地爽到。自慰让他的肉体愉悦，让他在精神上也感觉到对自己的掌控。但是长期的自慰让他孤独。他每自慰一次，这种孤独就更刻骨一分。

他这时候又感到这种孤独了。

他在这个白色的空间里呆了多久了？他不知道。在这里他除了自慰以外无事可做。这里什么也没有。他什么也没有。世界对他而言不存在。世界是空白的虚无。

而虚无是孤独的。是那种极冷的水，一点一点渗透他的皮肤，渗到最核心里去。他就被这种水包围着。他躺在水底，连呼吸都没有。只有手，和一个半硬不硬的性器。他的手握着他的性器，仪式般地撸动着。

孤独此时攫住了他。他感到好冷，彻骨的寒冷。他的手像冰一样冷，他的性器像冰一样冷。他全身的每一个毛孔，每一根毛发都被冰冻起来了。然而他还在自慰。手和性器之间的摩擦却不能产生热度。它们只是源源不断地产生出更多的寒冷，像纠缠不已的冬雾，将他全身包围，把他冻成一块冰。

那样的寒冷他感受过一次，而那一次他也在自慰。

当时他推开母亲卧室虚掩的门，看见母亲的身体平躺在床上，一只手从床沿上垂下来，红的血从手腕上流出来，汩汩流了一地。看到那个情形，他勃起了。他站在母亲的床前，站在深红的血泊里，解开自己腰带和拉链，掏出自己的阴茎，用手那么握着，然后一下一下地，撸动起来。

射没射精他不记得了，只记得彻骨的冷，从头到脚的冷，从内到外的冷。他才知道，原来自慰的感觉可以是这么的冰冷。

后来警察到家里来了。他从他们的对话里听说到母亲的肚子里怀了一个胎儿。母亲死了，那胎儿也死了。那时候他想，他若是和那个胎儿互换一下，便也好了。他就不用站在那里，感到彻头彻尾的寒冷，并在这种寒冷中还要自力更生地去解决自己勃起的问题。

****

来栖晓走进了那个洞穴。那是个空旷庞大的洞穴，里面也布满了泥。没有光，什么也看不见。他只有摸黑地往里走，一边走着，一边在泥沼里摸索。

那里简直是一望无际的泥沼。这种一望无际剥夺了一切空间感、时间感，以及方向感。他静下来想，竖起耳朵听，想要找一找可能的线索和指引。

很隐约、很细微的，来栖晓听见了一点点声音。他觉得那声音好像从洞穴的最中央传来，怦，怦，听得出一点节律的，是什么在跳动的声音。也有一些流水声，但流水声太小，也杂乱，听得不甚分明。他便磨亮了听觉，小心翼翼又坚定地朝那声源的方向走。他走得很艰难，却走得很坚决，因此他越走越近。

当靠近一些的时候，他看见一个白色的，微微发亮的物体。

他看得不太清。他还得再走近一些。

****

明智吾郎在寒冷的孤独中放弃了自慰。

他的性器还半软半硬地立着，他的欲望还憋在里头，没有释放出来。可是他松开手，就像要松开自己的生命。

但另一只手握住了它。那一瞬间，他忽然发现，有人闯进了他这个白色的密闭空间。他睁开眼，看见一个黑衣的男性。那人戴着白色面具和红色手套，而戴着红色手套的右手——甚至连手套都没有摘——正握在他的性器上。虽然这个空间里没有光，他却依然能够清晰地看见。

“你为什么会在这里！”他羞愤地质问。

他不明白为何有人能够神不知鬼不觉地闯进来。这个空间封闭得严严实实，这里只有他。即使这空间的一侧有一道很细的、可以开启的裂隙，即使那外头汹涌的水浪和翻滚的黑泥曾一而再再而三地试图冲开那道裂隙涌进到这里来，可他始终把这个小小空间守护得严严实实的。潮水进不来，污泥进不来，它们群魔乱舞地敲打着那道闭得紧紧的缝隙，他却毅然决然地把它们阻挡在外。这里是他的领地，最初的，也是最后的，仅存的那么一点点领地。

可这个男人却闯进来了，他深深嫉妒着却又为之吸引的来栖晓。他想要将他赶出去，可是那戴着红色手套的手此时温柔又有力地撸动着他的性器。虽然隔着手套，可那掌心里透出温度来。这是第一次有人帮他做，而帮他做的这只手偏又如此热情有力。那只手不仅握住了他的性器，同时也握住了他的心。

他的心脏猛地一疼，这才仿佛初次存在似的，开始跳动起来。那只手每撸动一次，他的心脏便跳动一下。他心脏里储存的血液因这跳动向外输送，把他的手足暖起来，把他身上覆盖的孤独化开来。

他的性器在那只手的撸动下变得又热又硬，变得愈发庞大起来。里面压抑的欲望也化开了，化成透明的粘液往外涌。他的腰和胯跟着抬起来，像初春从冰冻的泥地挺身而出的幼芽。他的颈部弯曲起来，压抑住从喉间漏出的喘息。

那人忽然摘掉了手套，赤裸的掌心直接贴上他饥渴的柱身；又俯下身来，软热的口腔含住了他颤抖的前端。他的身体像泥鳅一样扭动起来，他的双手和双足死死地贴在这空间里光滑的白壁上，恨不得都长出吸盘来牢牢吸住，以免因过度的快感而陡然失控起来。

那人的手和口在他的性器上加大爱抚的力度。他终于呻吟着射出来，向那温热柔软的口腔中射出来，从来没有射得这么剧烈这么绵长过。

但他射精的一刻，那人却消失了，好像从来不曾出现于此过。他竖起的阴茎便向着空无一物的半空射精，白而稠的精液飞入半空，如慢动作一般。那些白色的精液在空中缓慢地飞舞，凝结，聚集，延展，连成一体，连成一条带子，一条很长很长的盘旋着的带子。那条带子一端连接在他的腹部，在他身体周围和这白色空间里缠绕蜿蜒开去，另一端从那侧面缝隙的一个小孔里钻出去，连接到外面去。那条带子里有声音，有什么东西在流动。这条带子将他和外面的空间联系起来了，向他的体内注入了些什么。这让他害怕起来。他怕外面的那堆淤泥也要顺着这条带子钻进来。

****

来栖晓终于走到那个洞穴的正中央了。

他对着那个白色的，微微发亮的物体看。他感到很惊讶。

他看见了一个比人还大的白色的贝壳。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

来栖晓在敲打那个白色的紧闭的贝壳。

他在冲里头喊：“喂——明智，你在里面吗？”

他的尾音拖得老长，像海边打渔的渔夫吆喝着收网的声调。他把那贝壳敲得嘭嘭响，直到里面传来愤怒的一声“你滚开！”

“你真在里头呀！”他愉快地说，“那么快打开这个鬼东西。你出来，或者我进去。”

“来栖晓，你来这里干什么？”壳里的人还在愤怒地质问。

“来找你啊。”来栖晓理所当然地说。

“你还有什么必要来找我？都已经结束了吧。”壳里的人不耐烦地说。

“谁说结束了？”来栖晓不满地回答，“你还欠着我的装备和武器，还有那时候塞在你口袋里的十份HP回复药二十份SP回复药，你不还债就溜了难道没有一点儿心里过意不去？”

“没有那么多份回复药！”里面喊着。

“我可从来没说过我不收利息。”来栖晓围着那贝壳转了一圈，拳头咚咚在上那上敲了一圈，“你快打开。不然我念咒语了。芝麻开门，芝麻开门！”

“我这里没有你要的东西！”里面喊，“你快走吧，这里不是你呆的地方。”

“你不开门我是不会走的。”来栖晓说，“你不开门，我就把它撬开。”

来栖晓说着就去口袋里摸钥匙串。他把钥匙塞在两瓣贝壳咬合的缝隙里，用尽全身力气去撬。

明智吾郎觉得那个声音很烦。金属的物品搔刮石灰石的声音。它的刺耳绵延不断。听起来来栖晓一直在做无用功，然而他越是撬不开这个声音越是无休无止下去。明智吾郎受不了了。他用了意念或是用手指按了哪个看不见的开关，于是砰地一声，把贝壳打开了。

那就像是一个惊喜礼物盒，砰的一声，盖子弹开，里头弹出个小人来。只是这个贝壳里的小人没有弹出来，他只是在那里头站着，一丝不挂，倒也真是惊喜。

来栖晓朝他看了看，扒着贝壳的沿儿，跳了进去。

这么一看，这个贝壳好像比刚才大了很多。刚才似乎只是能容下一人半的休眠仓，现在它却足有一个普通教室那么大了，两个人隔着一定距离面对面地站着，还显得挺宽敞。

一丝不挂的那个人显得很气愤，他对穿着衣服的那人说：“你也看到了，我这里什么也没有。装备什么的，道具什么的，都没有。你就当你赔了本，你快走吧。”

“我专程来找你，你就这么冷淡吗？”来栖晓问。

“Joker，我跟你可不是朋友。”明智沉下脸。

“不是朋友可以成为朋友啊。”来栖晓说。

“说这些早就太晚了。”明智冷冷地说，“我们是两个世界的人了。你还来找我究竟是为了什么？你的英雄救世的情结作祟吗？还是该说圣母情结？你还想要来拉我一把，想要拯救我吗？”他冷笑起来，“我这个手上沾满了很多人的，你的朋友们的父母的血的杀手？你还想要来救我吗？你觉得你无所不能，连我也能救吗？”

来栖晓看着他，没有说话。

“你靠什么来救我呀，Joker？”明智朝他逼近一步，“你了解我吗？你了解我的内心吗？我从里到外坏透了。你要想救我，你得先懂我。你要想懂我，你得先变成我。你看看你，你现在穿得整整齐齐的，而我一无所有。你有父母，而我，母亲自杀抛下我，我的亲生父亲是个禽兽，把我当棋子，用完就丢。你知道我走到这一步，这么多年是怎么过来的吗？你又经历了什么？狮童正义是坑了你，可是他对你做过的事情比得上他对我的母亲和我所做过的万分之一吗？！你懂我的仇恨的万分之一吗？！你凭什么来救我？”

他的手揪住了来栖晓的领口。

“你尝过极深的嫉妒吗？”

“你有过刻骨的憎恶吗？”

“你感受过不可抑制的愤怒吗？”

我没有。来栖晓在心里对自己说。

“你所没有的东西，你都不理解的东西，你打算拿什么去捞呢？”老人那样问他。

“我不知道。”他当时那样答。

老人看着他：“你很善良，你有一双善良的眼睛。而且坚定。但靠这两样……”老人摇了摇头，“我也不知道有没有用处。”

“我没有想要救你。”来栖晓淡淡地说。

“那你想要什么？”明智盯着他的眼睛，“想把我带回去赎罪？”

“我只想证明一件事情。”来栖晓说。

“什么？”明智瞪着他，揪着衣领的拳头没有松开。

“想证明你的心里，也还藏着我所能理解的东西。”

“哦？那是什么东西？”

“我还不知道呢。”来栖晓耸耸肩，“但是我偷到你的心以后，我就会知道了。”

“你觉得你能偷到我的心？”明智觉得很可笑地弧起嘴角。

“不试试怎么知道呢？”

“你放弃吧。你还是走吧。”明智推开他，指着出口的方向，“趁你还没有被困在这里，赶快走吧。回到你的世界里去。”

“我要是不答应呢？”

“这里是我的殿堂，是我的坟墓。我在此出生，也在此死亡。”明智冷冷地说，“你不属于这里，你和我毫无瓜葛。至于我的心——我殿堂的秘宝，不是你随便可以拿得到的东西。”

“我还是那句话，不试试怎么知道呢？”

“你真想试试吗？”明智看着他，语调里说不上是挑衅还是期待。

“想啊。”来栖晓说得淡然。

“那我请你去看看，我的秘宝藏身的地方。”明智冷冷地笑着，那笑可以冻僵万物。

他们所立足的贝壳闭合起来，变成一个又深又暗又寒冷的洞窟。方才的明智吾郎不见了，取而代之的是在洞窟的深处，有一个被缚在巨石上的躯体。那躯体被绑在三块巨大的岩石上，一块在他的肩膀下，一块在他的腰下，一块在他的胯下。将他缚于巨石上的是长长的脐带。而在那躯体的正上方，缠绕在洞窟顶上悬挂的钟乳石上，是一条巨大的、扭曲的、盘绕起来的巨蛇。那蛇长着一张熟悉的脸孔，是狮童正义的脸。他吐着信子，露出白亮的毒牙，嘶嘶发声，便有毒液从那嘴角滴下来，正好落在明智吾郎的脸上。

那便是明智吾郎的秘宝：他的心，一颗从始至今都被其亲生父亲和母亲捆绑起来的心；他的灵魂，一个用愚蠢的令人发笑的方式挣扎着想要证明自己以博取一点点瞩目和关心的可悲的灵魂；他的躯体，一副从始至今都被他与他那父亲之间纠葛不断的爱和憎恨的毒液侵蚀的濒临腐烂的躯体。

那是明智吾郎。用他自己的话说是“从里到外坏透了”。用来栖晓的话来说，则是“从里到外都透着一股渴望着渴望着渴望得不得了却不肯说出来的渴望被爱的痛苦”。

来栖晓不懂这种痛苦。可是他懂得爱。

来栖晓向着被缚在岩石上的明智吾郎走去。

他必须得到他，必须抢夺过来——从这个秘宝的看守者、监视者和施虐者的狮童正义手中。那个人从他的身边，从他的生活里剥夺去的东西太多；不仅是个公众的事件，也夹杂了过多的私人恩怨。来栖晓不是什么谦谦君子，私怨是最该优先了结的东西。而明智吾郎，则是他需要从狮童正义的手里抢夺过来的最后一件东西。

所以他要给他爱——明智吾郎从来没有能够从他的父亲那里获得的东西。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

精神上的爱不容易给，因为来栖晓和明智吾郎的精神并不共通。他们的灵魂是背道而驰的两条河流，是此盈彼亏互不见面的交替昼夜。所以来栖晓不打算给他精神上的爱。

那么就给他肉体上的爱。

肉体是世间最凡俗的东西，肉体的冲动是世界上最本能的东西。它无所谓善与恶，无所谓美与丑，无所谓黑与白。它是人尽皆有的东西，是不需要相互理解就能够交合的东西。

来栖晓望着明智被缚在巨石上的肉体，他朝他走去。

明智吾郎所在的地方是冥界。来栖晓和他之间隔着冥界的虚空。来栖晓穿越那片稀薄的虚空朝他走去，身上的衣物被虚空剥开，撕扯，吞没。来栖晓什么也没想，赤足踏着生长荆棘的地面朝他走去。

走到明智面前时，他的身上空无一物，足底淌着鲜血。

明智的上身被牢牢捆住，下身却被松开，肿胀的性器高高立着，两腿之间的后穴里流出污浊粘稠的液体。来栖晓什么话也没有说，托起他的两条腿来，将自己的阴茎塞进去。龟头顶进穴口的时候，没有遇到一点点抵抗。相反的，那穴口轻浮地敞着，贪婪地吸引他进去。那甬道是淫媚放荡的，充满了欲望堆积的泥、粘稠的肠液和不知何人在何时留下的精液。他从那堆粘液之间进入，只是进到了一半，那甬道便狂乱地收缩起来，顶在他小腹上那根肿胀得硬邦邦的性器便痉挛着射出精液来。来栖晓咂了咂嘴，瞥了眼明智那失去焦点的眼睛，一咬牙，直接插到底。

****

明智吾郎看着那个男人朝他走来，他的后穴蠕动着，等着对方的插入。那性器顶进来，又粗又大，是他希望中的形状。他的后穴咬住它，好像掐住了对方的咽喉。

【你需要我。】

他想着，下腹里兴奋起来。

【你需要我，父亲。】

他心里念着，肠道抽搐起来，胀了很久的欲望喷射出来。

【你需要我替你谋策。】

戴眼镜的男人慵懒地坐着，镜片后的目光打量着他的脸：“把你的计划说来听听？”

【你需要我帮你杀人。】

桌面滑过来一张照片。他嘴角一弧：“给我个日期，你想让他死亡的日期，还有具体时间。”

【你甩不开我，父亲。】

他绞住那个性器，撕咬它，给它快感，让它痛苦。他的肠道里分泌出憎恶与复仇的毒液，将那被他捕获的阳具侵蚀溶解。

【你的成功都来自于我，终有一日我会让你从最高处跌落。】

他摇动着自己尚可摇动的臀部，把那阳具吞得更深，极深地，一直深入到他一片漆黑的内心深处，那里藏着狂吠的凶犬、暴戾的巨鹰、狰狞的水妖，那些利爪和毒牙会将闯入的一切撕成齑粉，咬成碎片。

****

来栖晓感到痛。裹在他的下体上的，和灼在他肩背上的痛。

明智吾郎的后穴里布满了倒刺，充溢着毒液，藏匿着刀锋。那是个用欲望妆点的陷阱，用淫靡砌成的棺柩。他每进都被划伤，每退都被撕裂。然而欲望的粘液又将那伤口包裹起来，施之以爱抚，激起虚伪的、满怀恶意的快感来，以此捆绑这入网的猎物。

钟乳石上那盘绕的蛇嘴里滴出毒液来，是狮童正义往复不停掷向他血亲骨肉的诅咒。但此时来栖晓覆在明智身体上，他挡在了那毒液滴下的起点与其坠落的终点之间，那毒液便落到他的肩部，从肩部向后淌下，灼烧他的背部。

剧痛让他的肌肉痉挛，让他的面孔扭曲。但他依旧那么站着，夹在这一对父子相互的憎恶、仇恨、控制和复仇之间，沉默而持续地与明智的肉体交媾。

“你尝过极深的嫉妒吗？”

“你有过刻骨的憎恶吗？”

“你感受过不可抑制的愤怒吗？”

我没有。来栖晓心想。可我尝到了你承受的痛苦。

****

那个男人因疼痛而扭曲的脸庞让明智感到愉悦，对方的痛苦是他快感的源头。

他想要这快感更强点，他想要对方的痛苦更深点。他发出放荡的呻吟，他用劲将臀部向前抬起，他咬着那个男人的耳朵，半威胁半催促地说：快一点，再快一点，深一点，再深一点！那根阳具在他的指令下更卖力地动起来，狂野地撞击在他的敏感之处。他的甬道之中仇恨的利刃在那阳具上刻出更多更深的血痕，他的肠壁之上欲望的中枢凝聚更浓更强烈的快意。他剧烈地喘息，他在无数景象斑斓的殿堂里飞走。

他拔出枪。怦！一个人影被击倒。怦！一个腹部被击穿。怦！一个头颅血溅四方。

他跳跃，他疾走，他身轻如燕，他穿梭如箭，他的子弹冷酷精准，不放过任何一个无辜者。血的气味让他高高地扬起嘴角来。只有他能做到的事。他是世界的霸者。

明智吾郎沉溺在连绵不绝的高潮之中。

****

来栖晓感到非常痛。

那是他一生中最痛苦的一次性爱。利刃收割他的生命，毒液侵蚀他的肉身。他身下的人在高潮中震颤不已，而他则在剧痛中坚守不停。

他的手拽住缠在对方胸口的脐带，扯不动，他又用牙去咬。他将那脐带咬断，一圈一圈向下松绑，将那始终被脐带捆缚而勒出一片红印的胸部裸露出来。那里的肌肤细嫩，浅褐的乳尖没有被人触碰过。他用指尖去触摸，用舌头去舔，在那个最靠近心脏的位置，他开始亲吻这一片略显羞涩的皮肤。他停下下体的动作，专注于对胸部的爱抚。

明智吾郎身体的震颤停了下来，放荡的喘息停了下来，淫靡的扭动停了下来。他仿佛静止下来。来栖晓抬头看他的时候，只见他怔怔地、仿佛第一次看见他一样地盯着他的脸，还有他的右肩。那右肩上满是毒蛇的毒液腐刻出来的惨象，和明智吾郎的左肩一样。他们面对面地，可怖的伤口互成镜像。

来栖晓一边亲吻着明智的胸部，一边继续将缚在他腰部和胯部的脐带扯断。

明智的声音凉凉的，迷茫不定地问他：“Joker，你到底想要对我怎样？”

来栖晓此时看着他褐红的眼睛，冷静而熟虑地说：“明智吾郎，我没有打算救你。你正如你说的，从内到外都坏透了。你愚蠢而自以为是，你弱小而自诩强大，你追求虚妄而扭曲的复仇，你看不清世事，更看不清自己。你是已经腐烂的果实，早就来不及拯救。

“我也不打算让你赎罪。你犯下的罪孽太多——双叶的母亲，奥村的父亲，还有许许多多其他的人。他们的生命你偿还不了，无论你是生是死，都抵偿不掉你犯下过的罪恶。

“我也不会对你加以审判。审判不是我的职责。能审判你的，只有你自己的心，还有那看不见的命运。我只是一个好管闲事的人，一个擅于偷窃的惯犯。我不是你的行刑者，我找你只是出于自私的目的。”

他吻了吻明智的乳尖，又吻了吻他的唇：“你的罪恶我不管，你的命运我也不管。我来找你的目的很简单，那完全是我个人的欲望。”

他吻了吻明智的脸颊，又吻了吻他垂落下来的发梢：“我找你是为了和你做爱。”

他说着，咬住明智的耳垂，又轻柔又热烈地吮吸着。

“我想要你，不管你是什么人。”他恶魔般地说着，“我想要艹你。”

明智吾郎的身体一颤。

来栖晓又咬了咬他耳根下脖颈的细嫩的皮肤，低声地说：“而且，你也想要我。”

来栖晓将他从岩石上放下来，将那具被侵蚀得残破不堪的躯体平置于远离了毒蛇的地面上。他重新进入明智的身体，那里面现在变得平滑而顺从。他疼痛的右肩抵在明智布满创痕的左肩上，他的腹部压在明智立起来的男根上。他的舌探进明智的口中，舔舐他的牙龈和舌底，搅动他混沌又澄清的情感。

他们像情侣一样地做爱。

来栖晓在明智的体内射精的一刻，明智的眼眶里滚出泪珠来。那泪珠很清很透亮。还很多，一颗一颗，连绵不觉地从眼眶里落下来。它们绵延地落着，而来栖晓则绵延地在那甬道最深处射精。直到那泪珠落完了，来栖晓也才终于射完了。

****

来栖晓后来再也没有做过这样的梦。他也再没有梦到过明智吾郎。

新闻上说，明智吾郎依旧失踪，无论哪里也没有找到他的去向。

几天后，来栖晓在那个海边的钓鱼点，用老人好心提供的渔网捞上来一堆淤泥。

他从淤泥里翻出来一个巴掌大的洁白的贝壳。

将那贝壳打开的一刻他哭了。

那里面沾满污泥的软体动物早已死去，却留下了一颗晶莹透亮的珍珠。

-FIN-


End file.
